I Know Something, You Don't Know
by Frog1
Summary: Carolyn Lance is still alive in this story...and she is giddy with excitement that she knows something that the batboys don't know.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters,   
someone else does. This deals with the last   
episode of Birds of Prey -- "Sins of the   
Mother." However, in this story Black Canary   
does not die. Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
I Know Something You Don't Know  
  
  
by Frog  
  
  
  
  
  
Place: The Clocktower, New Gotham City  
  
  
  
  
  
Carolyn Lance winced with pain as she   
shifted on the couch watching television,   
"Don't they have anything good on TV any   
more?" she muttered to herself as she flipped   
the remote.  
  
  
"Here ya go," Helena Kyle told the   
injured superhero as she approached her   
with a tray. "Eggs over easy, toast and   
orange juice. Anything else, your crankiness?"  
  
  
"Yes," she replied as she gave the   
younger woman a dirty look. "Where is my   
Danish? You didn't steal it, did you?"  
  
  
"Why, you..." muttered Helena.   
"If you weren't Dinah's mother..."  
  
  
"You what?" challenged Carolyn.  
  
  
"All right, that's enough, you two!"   
ordered Barbara Gordon as she wheeled into   
the room.  
  
  
Helena gave Carolyn a dark glare and   
scowled. "She started it!" she protested.  
  
  
Carolyn eyes narrowed with suspicion   
as she momentarily forgot her hostility   
toward the younger woman. "Strange," she   
muttered as she stared at Helena with   
new eyes.  
  
  
"What?" angrily bellowed Helena.  
  
  
"For a moment..." replied Carolyn, but,   
before she could finish her sentence, Dinah   
came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
  
"I'm ready for school!" she announced.   
"Are you sure you'll be okay, Mom?"  
  
  
"I suppose," was the distracted answer   
as Carolyn continued to stare at Helena.  
  
  
"Okay. Dinah and I will be back after   
school," Barbara told Carolyn and Helena.  
"Try not to kill each other."  
  
  
"Bye, Mom! Be nice to your sitter!"   
yelled Dinah as she and Barbara left   
the apartment.  
  
  
The two women stared at each other   
for a moment, finally, Helena muttered in   
aggravation, "Of all the days for Alfred   
to be helping at the clinic!"  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day...  
  
  
  
  
Carolyn silently stared at the young   
woman as she brooded by the window. 'Selina  
never brooded! Slash your throat, yes!   
Steal, yes! But she never brooded! Who is   
that girl's father?' she thought to herself.  
  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" questioned   
Helena without turning around.  
  
  
"I am just amazed how much you are not   
like your mother at the moment," she replied.  
  
  
"Oh?" the younger woman continued to   
question distractedly.  
  
  
"Yes," spoke Carolyn, "If I didn't   
know better, I would say that you're Tall,   
Dark and Gloomy's daughter."  
  
  
"Please!" yelled Helena as she finally   
turned around, "Do not confuse me with my   
father! Barbara's here; I am so out of this   
place!"  
  
  
Carolyn gaped in shock as she mouthed,   
"Father?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, when Carolyn Lance and   
Barbara Gordon were alone...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something wrong, Canary?" asked   
Barbara. "You haven't said a word   
all night."  
  
  
"Barbara," she replied slowly,   
"Is 'he' her father?"  
  
  
"Who?" Barbara questioned,   
trying to hold off the inevitable.  
  
  
"You know damn well what I mean!"   
yelled Canary, "Is Helena the daughter   
of Batman?"  
  
  
Barbara hesitated for a moment,   
then replied, "Yes, but he doesn't know."  
  
  
"He doesn't know!" Carolyn repeated   
in disbelief. "Selina managed to keep a   
secret from the World's Greatest Detective,   
and right underneath his very nose! How   
long have you and Alfred have known?   
Does anyone else?"  
  
  
"To answer your questions in order,"   
Barbara answered, "I've known since the day   
of her birth; Alfred knew of her existence   
shortly after Bruce left New Gotham; no-one   
else knows, besides your daughter, and she   
found out once she moved in here."  
  
  
"I do not believe this!" ranted Canary,   
"Do you know how many years I have waited to   
know something before 'he' does! When were   
you planning on telling him? Or Nightwing and   
Robin that they have a sister?"  
  
  
"Alfred and I were planning on telling   
him as soon as he came back," replied Barbara,   
"As for Robin and Nightwing, they both protect   
Bludhaven and rarely come to New Gotham.   
Besides, they only know Huntress as my protégé,   
and never asked anything about her background.   
Canary, I want you to promise me that you will   
not tell them or Batman about who Huntress is."  
  
  
"Very well, Oracle," she promised as   
she thought to herself with her fingers   
crossed behind her back, 'But that doesn't   
mean I won't rub their noses into the ground   
that I know something that they don't know!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Six months later, in New York City...  
  
  
  
  
  
Black Canary smirked with joy as   
she finished wrapping up the packages.   
'Took me a while to track 'him' down,   
but now that I have... I can send both   
these packages at the same time!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later, in Bludhaven...  
  
  
  
  
"Special Delivery for Mr. Grayson   
and Mr. Drake," stated the UPS man as he   
gave Dick Grayson the package.  
  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Tim Drake as   
his older brother brought the package into   
the apartment.  
  
  
"Canary," Dick replied as he opened   
the parcel.  
  
  
"Really? I thought she was retired.   
What did she send?" Tim asked curiously.  
  
  
"Two cigars," Dick told him as he   
laid out the items, "as well as two   
packages of balloons, some confetti...   
and a toy black cat?"  
  
  
As he held up the plush toy with   
curiosity, his brother found something   
further in the package. "Here's a card,"   
he said. "It reads: 'I know something you   
don't know.'"  
  
  
The two brothers stared at the items   
with interest; finally, Tim asked the   
question that was on both their minds:   
"Think it has something to do with Catwoman?"  
  
  
"Oh, yeah," was the answer.  
  
  
"Are we going to find out what   
she's bragging about?" Tim continued,   
keeping the line of questioning going.  
  
  
"Oh, yeah," Dick Grayson replied with   
certainty as he gazed at the toy cat in his   
hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Moscow...  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark figure stared at the items that   
lay on his desk. He knew he should be   
concentrating on defeating 'the Demon,' but   
the recent package that arrived from New York   
was distracting him from the task at hand.   
Picking up the plush toy black cat, he spoke   
out loud to the woman he loved as if she was   
still alive: "Selina, what have you been   
hiding from me?"  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
